


Rumors has it

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Retirement Adventures with the Katsuki-Nikiforov Couple [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Accused of cheating, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chef Yuuri, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Victor with beard because of Shiro's bet, but did not, socialmedia announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Rumors started on Twitter that the Omega champion skater cheated on his mate as he was found shopping in the infant's department with a man in white beard





	Rumors has it

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make this to inspire me again to write, this will be a series so this is not the end as I am enjoying.
> 
> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!

Title: Rumors Has it

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki fans were not happy to have an update with their favorite skater after retirement and he would also post either food, Makkachin and Victor, although they enjoy his aesthetic mobile photography of his Alpha even though he doesn’t show his face, only his well Alpha built figure in suit of their home clothes, cute images of poodles and all kinds of dishes.

 

But one day Phichit Chulanont their favorite skater’s best friend and another competitive skater from Thailand is a blessing to all of them after posting his best friend all over his social media accounts, they all mused when the Omega became a chef and runs his own chain of restaurant.

 

That explains all the food and other culinary dishes, they didn’t realize that Yuuri had been promoting his restaurant through his dishes.

 

After knowing the skater’s new occupation after Phichit revealed his living rumors started going around when one fan posted a rant through twitter claiming she found the skater shopping for baby things with an old man in full white beard and wearing his dress shirt folded up to his elbow covered with his waistcoat matching his trousers and designer shoes, both pointing at things while holding hands, it was proven after she also posted the picture for proof.

 

Yuuri and Victor not aware of the news blowing up, they got their own plans of their own. Being back in Japan the couple stayed with Yuuri’s family to announce the big news, and after revealing it to his family it was time for their fans to also know.

 

**Y-Katsuki-Nikiforov**

 

[An image of Yuuri and Victor standing close together holding a tiny skates in their palms, both kissing for the picture, Victor actually grew a full stubble of beard looking smooth on his figure and made him quite manly even more, adding the dress shirts and fitting muscle shirts he had been sporting lately, but in this occasion he is wearing his suit minus his coat, Yuuri worn his white chef uniform as they stayed at Yuuri’s restaurant for the dinner announcement and party for their family and friends]

 

17,914 likes

 **Y-Katsuki-Nikiforov** There’s a bun in my oven~

 

_#DaddyVic #MommyYuu #BabyOnTheWay #3%Complete #Finally #MiniSkates #NewMilestone #Excited #HappyFamily #TheNikiforovs #FamilyHappines #TheKatsukis #ForTheFuture #NextGenerationLegend_

 

View all 11 comments

 

 **Shiro-means-White** Congrats @ **V-Nikiforov** and @ **Y-Katsuki-Nikiforov** on the bun… I mean my future nephew or niece, or both, I hope it’s twins or triplets or whatever as long as you get a bunch, @ **K_Hiro** and I had a bet… please let it be twins…

 **K_Hiro** Don’t mind him, congrats on the baby! Finally my kids will have a cousin!

 **christophe-gc** The beard bet with @ **Shiro-means-White** is looking smooth, like a real daddy~

 **phichit+chu** I bet the beard did the trick on making those bun?

 **yuri_plisetsky** Great! And I will coach the pipsqueak in the future!

 

With that post the internet blew up to the fact that they accused the innocent Omega of cheating when the man they accused he has been cheating with is his baby daddy and noticing the fine beard he is sporting they finally concluded that he’s an official daddy not just material.

 

Yuuri later on learned about the rumors of him cheating after Phichit showed and tagged him as Victor’s fans apologized and congratulated them.

 

“I can’t believe they accused you like that” said Victor furious and immediately he posted his live video on how he felt of the accusation and told how loyal his mate is, and how loyal he also is to his mate.

 

Knowing they are both high profile athletes as they shared podiums in different division as Victor take his haul of gold medals on the Alpha division, and Yuuri on the Omega division, they could not avoid such controversies but reading their friends’ and family’s defenses especially Yuri’s who got pissed off with Victor’s obsessive fans, for some reason Yuuri’s fans decided to bash whoever posted that accusing picture over twitter.

 

After all those things had blown all over Victor and Yuuri staying at their own home in Hasetsu which was newly built by Shiro, the area is wide, a spacious back yard and a front yard drive way for their two cars, bricked path way and green garden to match their white two storey modern box type home fit for their taste, the walls on the second floor on the right front and backyard balcony are made out of bullet proof glass for extra measure, backyard was built to match their home with patio connecting to the pond designed pool which would fit a pool party as it has a high rock platform with falls, slide and diving edge, there also has a small fence for connecting to the beach.

 

As they stay in their home and being visited by their skating friends knowing it was off season, Victor and Yuuri decided to give Yakov and the Russian family their own personal rooms in their place as they may stay anytime they want and currently they are at the garden having tea and talking about Victor’s running bet with Shiro.

 

“Why do you let your husband have that offending beard again?” Lilia sipped her tea glaring t Victor’s full stubble.

 

“Shiro and him made a bet and ever since he did not shave, though I might say I’m not bothered… I love it actually” Yuuri blushed and Victor smirked.

 

“For some reason, I want to believe Phichit on his theory that it was the beard who perfected that bun in your oven” said Mila and Yakov in every blue moon would laughed and it even made him wheeze.

 

“I always wanted to grow one, but Lilia hates it” told Yakov calming down from his laughter.

 

“I just don’t know… maybe it’s just I’m pregnant and all” sighed Yuuri sipping his own tea, while Victor sat beside him pulling him close to scoot closer.

 

“So far retirement life is treating us well” said Victor looking at Yuuri lovingly, “Maybe a month or two I’m ready to start coaching” he announced and Yakov nodded as he wanted to retire and his adoptive son to take over.

 

 

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!


End file.
